Platinum Blonde
by That-Awesome-Chick
Summary: Many Ghosts have tried to deefeat young Danny Phantom, but all have failed. So what makes KoKo Everhart any different? Well, she has a plan. And she also happens to be the new girl in town.


**So this is my first fan fiction ever! Woot Woot!**

**I don't really know how people are going to react to my fanfic, so for now I'll just post 1 chapter for now and depending on how people react I may or may nor continue this story. If at least 1 person wants me to continue, then I shall! ****J**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. If I did then trust me, the show would NOT be canceled. All I own in this story is KoKo, my OC.**

At about 7 a.m. a plane landed in a very small Airport located in a very small town. Now, most everyone stepping off that plane was tired and cranky. That could probably be from the fact that their flight, from California to Illinois(more specifically Amity Park), was at 2 a.m. and they had an hour layover in Nevada because of thick fog not to mention the flight was about 4 hours anyway. Let's just say they were all pretty angry.

Except for one. There was one young lady who stepped off the plane with a smile, probably the only one, actually it was more of a smirk rather than a smile. Who is this young lady you ask? Why it's none other than KoKo Everhart.

KoKo was an exceptionally beautiful girl. She had fair skin and platinum blonde hair(not the whitest shade of it, but still light enough to be platinum) that came down to her waist. She stood at an average height of 5'4. Her Gray eye's were mysterious, and there was a look of innocence in them. KoKo didn't really wear any makeup, considering she was naturally beautiful, but she still wore some anyways. Her eyelids were accented by a sheer pink eye shadow. She also wore mascara, but not too much because her lashes were already long. She took out some bright pink, strawberry flavored lip-gloss to paint her lips with, as the glossy sheen had worn out from when she first put it on before the flight. She wore a white tank top which had thick straps, and it came all the way down to her waist. She also donned a blue jean skirt that came down to just above her knee's and had a black belt tied around it. Koko's shoes were very simple, just a pair of shiny black flats.

_Well, here I am, _KoKo thought to herself, _Amity Park. I've been waiting a long to get here, I've done a lot of strategic planning and intense training. But I'm finally here and now my mission can take place. Not just my mission to conquer both the human world AND the Ghost Zone, but my mission to kill Danny Phantom. I know every single ghost so far has failed in defeating him, even his older self, but I'm different. I have actually thought out my plan and I will do one thing different that no ghost has done so far. I won't reveal my alter ego. Yes, I too am half ghost, or "Halfa" as some might put it. All those other idiots thought that they could just get Danny to join them, but I know he's too good for that. Unless he's being controlled over his own will he will fight to his very last breath for what's right. Especially if it means protecting the ones he cares about. But I will use my half ghost status as an advantage over him. _

"They won't even know what hit them when I'm through with them." She laughed an evil, quiet laugh after her last statement. Loud enough so that she could hear it, but soft enough so no one else would.

See, Koko is no dumb villain. She doesn't go around blurting out "OH LOOK AT ME I'M A HALF GHOST!", or, "I AM A GHOST….FEAR ME!!!". She keeps her ghost identity secret, even from other ghosts. When she's in her ghost form, unless she's alone, she's always invisible. Koko also doesn't have a lackey or sidekick who might betray her in the end or will screw things up, because let's face it, that's what usually happens. See, if she revealed to other ghosts that she existed (even if it was just a ghost, not half ghost), then they would know her and most likely her fighting tactics. She couldn't have that now could she?

KoKo had brought only 2 bags with her, Her carry on and her suitcase. Her carry on was a simple, yet elegant shiny silver purse. It carried her cell phone, iPod, a few makeup items, a mirror, her wallet, and some cash. Her suitcase carried the essentials like all her clothes, a lot more money, hair care products, toiletries, a laptop, and a couple of books. That was all she needed because she would soon get her new apartment and fill it with all of her essentials, well some might not call them essentials, but she'll need them for her master plan. Since she only had two bags to carry, and they were rather light, she was able to move quickly to get to her destination.

Koko then started to go over her plans of where she needed to go and what she needed to get. "I think it's about 7 a.m. so that will give me just enough time to get to my new apartment and drop my things off. I still have to go to school though… Well I guess I could just say I got lost. It's not like the school's going to freak out, I mean I'm new to the town so I had trouble finding it. Yeah, that should work." she said with a cheery smile on her face.

She had already bought her apartment 2 weeks ago back in California. She had to search around a lot and make a couple calls, but she got the perfect apartment. It was huge, though it was pricey, it was still a great deal. It was especially nice because it was in the middle of Amity Park, close to everything she needed to be by; Mainly Danny, his friends, and the school. The security was good, not that she needed to worry about anything bad happening. Nothing could ever harm her, because that's what they'll be if anyone ever tried to rob or kidnap her, _nothing_. She had to make sure she found the perfect one though. It had to have a lot of rooms, so that her soon to be friends(Danny, Sam, and tucker) could sleep over if they wanted to. It had to have a lot of space for TV's sound systems, and games. It also had to be the perfect, inviting apartment so that anybody who entered would never want to leave.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot!" she said stupidly to her self, "I still have to go pick up my ride. I better call a Taxi and rush over to the dealership to pick up my bike. TAXI!!!" she screamed as soon as she was out of the airport. One taxi pulled up to her immediately.

"So, where to Miss?" the driver asked

"You know the car dealership that's in town?" There was only one of them so she figured he would know.

"Yeah, I know the place. The traffic's really light this morning so I should have you there in about 10 minutes"

So, after KoKo paid the cab driver she went inside the dealership and picked up her ride, A bright blue Harley Davidson. _I'm going to be in town for a while, _she thought, _I might as well be able to have a little fun; I mean I've always wanted a motorcycle. Even though I'm going to destroy this place soon, I might as well live life to the fullest. That's what everyone else should be doing too. Because soon, their pathetic lives won't matter anymore._

And with that final thought and an evil grin on her face, KoKo rode off on her new motorcycle to her new apartment. Shortly after that, she'd be at school and her plan would finally fall into action.

**So, So, So!!! What'd you think? Was it good, do you want me to continue? Sorry this chapter really had nothing to do with Danny at all, but I had to introduce KoKo. **

**Oh, and remember to review and tell me if I should continue on with the story.**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
